Angel Of Darkness
by Aleinad Phantom
Summary: Una esperanza pérdida, una vida hecha añicos por la ambición de aquel que debía cuidarla. Harry Potter fue dejado con sus tíos, fue repudiado, odiado y temido por aquellos que debieron amarlo. Nadie lo escuchó y la muerte y la desolación fue lo único que encontraron en su camino. Una solución ha sido encontrada ¿Podrás salvar a un alma quebrada? incluso ¿de si misma?
1. chapter 1

Un mundo ruinoso y destrozado es todo lo que le rodea a un anciano caído a manos de aquel ángel, un ángel oscuro y, a la vez, luminoso, su pelo es negro, su piel clara, sus facciones aristocráticas, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, ojos de la maldición asesina, ojos de la muerte.

-Harry, mi muchacho, ¿estás seguro de estás decisiones? Aún puedes regresar a la luz, solo detén esto mi querido muchacho y todos seremos felices, házlo por el bien mayor- dijo el anciano (también conocido como Albus-muchos-nombres-Dumbledore).

-Me haces reír vieja cabra, ¿tú, hablando del bien mayor? No juegues con mi paciencia, a mi no me temblara la mano a la hora de matarte o de torturarte en todo caso, y sobre tu primera pregunta, no no me arrepiento de nada, a menos que hables de el haber actuado más tarde, pero bueno todo está bien, ¿últimas palabras?- el ángel conocido como Harry hablo, su voz era melodiosa y destilaba burla así como la sonrisa en su cara.

-Si, siempre estarás sólo, nunca podrás amar, tú complementó ya a muerto y jamás podrás ser felíz, y te recuerdo que disfrute cada minuto de su muerte, así que yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, aparté de no haberte matado esa noche- conforme hablaba la cara de Harry, pasaba de burla a enojó, cuando acabó de hablar solo levantó la varita, dispuesto a acabar con él.

-¡Arbmesutpes!- siseo Harry en parsel, para después agacharse y hablar normal.

-¿Te gusta? Me lo enseñó Snape, yo lo cambie a parsel, dijo que es muy útil contra enemigos, no lo usó mucho, pero creí que te agradaría verlo y sentirlo, lástima que no puedo jugar contigo. Adiós para siempre, vieja cabra- movió su varita y finalmente grito - ¡Avada Kedavra!- el cuerpo cayó sin vida, su trabajo estaba hecho.

Ni siquiera se digno a ver otra vez el cadáver de aquel que tenía la culpa de todo y se desapareció.

No se arrepentía de nada.

Nunca.

Harry despertó, hacia un año que había conquistado a todo el mundo mágico, hacía un año que todo había acabado y se seguía sintiendo vacío, sólo, a pesar de tener a su lado a sus leales seguidores y amigos. Ellos lo habían notado, más no podían hacer nada, intentaban buscar una forma de animarlo, pero era en vano, hasta ese día, en que el hechizo fue hallado.


	2. 1

Antes de empezar, esta historia contendrá yaoi, si no te agrada esté género, disculpa y retirate o curiosea, no me hago cargo de posibles traumas. Si eres Fujoshi o Fundashi o un curioso muy curioso, bienvenido (todavía no habrá explícito, pero habrá leves referencias referencias, cada quien se hace cargo y escoge sus traumas, sobre aviso no hay engaño).

Una joven pelinegra corría por los pasillos de la mansión, en dirección al ala privada, apenas divisó al pelinegro de ojos verdes corrió más rápido, cuando llegó a su lado se inclinó y empezó a hablar.

-Mi señor- antes de poder decir algo más fue interrumpida.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho a tí y a los demás que me llamen simplemente Harry?- pregunto- ¿y qué no se deben inclinar?-

-Muchas Harry- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, levantándose.

-Bien, ¿me hacen caso? No. Ahora ¿a qué debo el placer de tú presencia, Pansy?-

Recordando el motivo de su corrida, empezó a hablar, nerviosa.

-Creemos haber encontrado algo que podría interesarte, sígueme-

Harry solo asintió y la siguió por el laberinto que eran los pasillos.

Finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca donde encontraron a los demás, dos rubios, uno platinado y otra mas clara, dos pelirrojos iguales, dos castaños, uno claro otro oscuro, una pelinegra, los cuales, al verlos entrar, le hicieron una reverencia al pelinegro, este solo rodó los ojos y les hizo una seña para que se levantarán, ya sabía que lo hacían para molestarlo, como quería lanzarles un crucio a veces.

-¿Qué han encontrado?- sabía que si no preguntaba no me dirían nada.

\- Después de mucho tiempo de lectura e investigación, hemos encontrado un libro perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin- interesante, eso explica porque me pidieron el abecedario en parsel - después de descifrarlo, encontramos un hechizo muy especial- cambió de tema para explicar algo en 3, 2, 1- como bien sabemos los cuatro fundadores fueron maestros de Merlín- exacto- parece ser que cada uno le enseñó una rama distinta de la magia y en el libro están varios hechizos de- me vió esperando que lo interrumpiera pero no lo hice, me estaba cansando del dramatismo Malfoy - tiempo, como manejarlo, verlo e incluso cómo viajar en él, estos fueron guardados y codificados por Salazar- termino y todos miraron al joven lord esperando su reacción.

Apenas Draco pronunció la última frase todo el mundo de Harry dió vueltas, podría cambiarlo, podría hacer que el lo escuchará, podría volver a sentirse completo. Ahora solo quedaba una duda ¿A qué año volver? si volvía al mismo día no serviría de nada, podría evitar al viejo esa noche, pero no, esa no era la respuesta correcta.

-¿Harry?¿Estás bien?¿Harry?- empezaron a llamarlo los gemelos.

-Estoy bien, sólo estoy pensando- no les diría nada, por ahora necesitaba pensar, viajar o no viajar, cambiar o dejar el tiempo correr, si iba e intentaba cambiar lo que sea ¿cómo repercutería en el presente?¿y si alguno no nacía o peor moría? Era mucho que se debía pensar y analizar, tanto que debía hacerlo de noche y en soledad, no aquí, no con ellos

Era una noche oscura en Privet Drive, una sombra se deslizaba lo más sigilosamente posible para su anchura, detrás de la morsa, una jirafa humanoide llevaba un bulto en brazos, ninguno pronunció ni una solo palabra, ambos con un solo objetivo: deshacerse del bulto, dónde en estos momentos dormía un angelito de ojos verdes de entre uno y dos años, ignorante de lo que planeaban las bestias que lo tenían.

Finalmente el silencio es roto por la morsa con un simple.

-Llegamos-

La jirafa asintió y depósito al angelito en el frío suelo, a la vez que ponía una nota con él. Después se fueron para nunca volver, esperando jamás volver a saber nada de aquel, para ellos, monstruo.

En la nota se podía leer:

Harry Potter

31 de julio de 1980

2 años

El salvador del mundo mágico había sido dejado en un orfanato y así es como condenaron a ambos mundos a caer en su poder.


	3. 2

Harry corría por un inmenso pasillo oscuro, intentando llegar, alcanzarlo, olvidadas estaban las peleas, los reproches, solo quería llegar a donde estaba y evitar lo que sabía que pasaría, evitar su muerte, quería poder ordenarle que no lo tomara, el amo de la muerte no puede detenerla, solo puede marcar quien será el siguiente, y por ello él siempre caía. Al verlo caer, Harry también caía a su eterno sufrimiento, a su soledad, porque nadie podría llenar el vacío de la pérdida, ni siquiera la venganza pudo calmar su alma, está estaba totalmente rota y se había vuelto frágil y, a la vez, se había cerrado totalmente, entendía el porque, pero eso no quiere decir que lo aceptaba.

Despertó maldiciendo a la vieja cabra, se hizo un ovillo y lloró, era extraño y rompía el corazón verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan solo, él sólo lloró en su niñez, hasta que aprendió que eso no servía de nada, si te lamentas caes, si peleas sobrevives.

Permaneció en esa posición hasta que el reloj le recordó el tiempo y la nueva posibilidad, sin embargo, la duda era mayor, demasiadas posibilidades, demasiadas consecuencias, podía crear paz y felicidad o podría hacer del mundo un caos, podría crear vida o provocar muerte y destrucción, al menos en esta línea temporal todos estaban bien, excepto él, pero él nunca importó, ¿qué debía hacer?¿hacer un acto de egoísmo y viajar?¿o quedarse donde estaba y sufrir con tal de que los demás estén bien? Los gemelos, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Neville, Theo y Luna, sus amigos y más leales seguidores, ellos estaban bien y en paz, así como el mundo mágico, él no quería ser una carga, ni ser el responsable de sus muertes, ya había muchas en su conciencia, si viajaba con el objetivo de salvarlo y así tener a su pareja, ¿sería malo?No lo sabía y eso lo frustraba.

Se paró, era momento de empezar el día, se ducho y se arregló en automático, para luego dirigirse al comedor, hay lo esperaban sus amigos, pronto debía resolver dudas ¿Viajar o no viajar? Esa es la cuestión y mucho dependía de la respuesta, todo se decidiría con ello. Se detuvo en el pasillo, había hecho su elección y nada ni nadie se irterpondría en su camino, aún si su elección lo mataba lentamente, era suya, nunca lo volverían a manipular y él cuidaría a los pocos que quedaban, de todo.

Con este último pensamiento abrió las puertas del comedor e ingresó en el.

Habían pasado dos años desde que el pequeño de ojos verdes había llegado al orfanato, era feliz en todo lo posible, era tratado bien por su cara de angelito, pero ya presentaba magia accidental leve, para curarse, levantar cosas y demás, pronto tendría problemas.

Ese día se había caído y raspado la rodilla y se encontraba poniendo su mano en ella para curarla como de costumbre, cuando varios egresados mayores lo vieron, se acercaron, curiosos, y al verlo salieron corriendo con la matrona encargada, al llegar con ella balbucearon palabras como monstruo, adefecio, demonio, posteriormente le contaron lo visto y ella decidió investigar el asunto, poco después se descubrió la magia de Harry y se la acuso de haber tenido unos padres que hicieron un pacto con el diablo con tal de tenerlo y que nunca debió haber nacido, había caído en un iglesia-orfanato y en hay esto se solucionaba aquí y ahora, en estos lugares exorcizar a un niño de cuatro años estaba bien y era adecuado, sin embargo esa noche fue 'salvado' por un enviado de una pasa adicta a los caramelos de limón, (su futuro mayor enemigo) un murciélago que prometió protegerlo y que falló, esa noche regreso con los animales, los cuales inconformes pero con miedo y recelosos de lo que la pasa les pudiese hacer, lo acogieron para empezar un nuevo tormento, esta vez no era quien-usted-sabe contra quien se debía pelear, pero eso nadie lo pensó, después de todo él era el lord oscuro de la época.


	4. 3

Con este último pensamiento abrió las puertas del comedor e ingresó en el.

Hay lo esperaban sus amigos, medio dormidos, camino en silencio hacía ellos, al sentarse apareció la comida ,causando que todos lo voltearan a ver, lo miraron sonrientes y empezaron a saludarlo, la única que no lo hizo fue Luna, ella solo confirmó lo que había elegido.

-Has escogido, ¿cierto?-pregunto con una triste sonrisa.

Harry solo asintió y prosiguió el desayuno.

-¿Estas conciente de que tú también mereces ser feliz?-volvió

a cuestionar tomando desprevenido a Harry y dejando confusos a los demás.

-Luna..., es lo mejor para todos- aseguró -todos bien y en paz-

-Excepto tú- aseguró, interrumpiendo el discurso de Harry.

Éste sólo le dirigió una triste mirada, sin negar o admitir nada y se dirigió a los demás.

-Como dijo Luna, ya decidí que haremos con los hechizos de tiempo- pausa dramática estilo Malfoy.

-¿Y eso es?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-Nada, y es mi última palabra- dicho esto se paró y se retiró del comedor, dejando en shock a más de uno, los cuales empezaron a hablar.

-¿Como?¿Cuando?¿Donde?-

-¿Por qué decidió eso?- pregunto Draco a la única persona tranquila, pero triste, de la sala.

-Eso solo puede contestartelo él- pareció pensarlo un momento y añadió- solo recuerda que es un lord oscuro y el conquistador del mundo mágico antes de decir algo de lo que te arrepientas- dicho esto también se retiró del comedor.

Draco fue hasta la puerta y miró a los que quedaban en la habitación, Pansy y Daphne susurraban, Neville y Theodore solo observaban y analizaban los movimientos de Harry, finalmente sus gemelos demonio se acercaron a él, con la intención de acompañarlo a buscar a Harry con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas no tan confusas como de costumbre.

Lo encontraron en su despacho, arreglando un libro en su librero, uno que los tres reconocieron, el libro del tiempo.

-¿Lo escondes?¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tardamos en encontrarlo?¿En descifrarlo?-le cuestionó Draco apenas lo vió.

-Nunca les pedí que lo hicieran, no es mi culpa si usaste tu tiempo en el- no volteo en ningún momento y su tono era bajó.

-¡¡Lo hicimos por tí!! Puedes que no lo hallas pedido verbalmente, pero en tu comportamiento se veía a leguas que lo necesitabas, somos tus amigos y compañeros, ¿no merecemos el saber por qué? Solo queremos ayudarte y lo sabes- intento hacerle entender y, a la vez, exigiendo saber si estaba bien y conciente de su preocupación.

Los gemelos no habían hecho nada, dejando a Draco hablar y actuar, mas vigilaban cualquier reacción de Harry con su dragón.

Harry volteó lentamente y le contestó, casi llegando a hablar parsel, por lo dicho por Draco.

-En primera, no tienes ningún derecho para hablarme así, por mucho que seáis mis amigos, eso no quita mi posición, por lo tanto no tengo ninguna necesidad de darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o las desiciones que tomó, es mi vida, ustedes quisieron buscarlo, descifrarlo y darmelo, pero eso no significa que deba hacer lo que vosotros quieran- mientras más hablaba, más descendía la temperatura del cuarto y más oscura se hacía su aura, avanzaba lentamente en dirección a Draco, hasta casi quedar pegado a el, después de una ligera pausa continuó -si no tienes algo realmente importante para decirme, vete, tengo cosas que hacer- para posteriormente darse la vuelta y volver a revisar el papeleo. Draco sabía que no podría sacarla nada más, así que se retiró a sus labores, cabizbajo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Harry añadió -yo nunca les pedí que me ayudarán- salieron, los tres sumidos en sus pensamientos. Los gemelos, por su parte, pensaban en todo lo dicho por Harry, intentando descubrir y analizar sus elecciones; al seguir caminando se encontraron a Luna, la cual les dirigió una mirada desaprobatoría, para después seguir su camino al despacho de Harry, ella sabía que esos hechizos serían necesarios y pronto todos entenderian el porque, así que caminó decidida y toco la puerta.

Un pequeño bebé era cargado por una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes, acababa de nacer y su padre y sus 'tíos' pronto lo vendrían a ver, mientras tanto, era su momento maternal, debía disfrutarlo, serían muy pocos los que se tendría, al cabo de un rato 'prongs', 'patfood' y 'monny' entraron en la escena, acercándose a contemplar al angelito de ojos verdes, al nuevo merodeador, el primero en cargarlo fue su padre, después su padrino y finalmente su tío, eso lo recordaba bien, poco después todo se iba distorsionando, su verdadera familia hacía lo mismo que los animales y las madres, le gritaban y lo tachaban de monstruo, asegurando que nadie nunca lo amaría, era un fenómeno, alguien que jamás debió nacer, su familia había muerto, le habían dejado en un orfanato, le habían 'salvado', solo para dejarlo en otro tipo de tortura.

Si había algo que Harry, a sus 6 años tenía muy claro, es que siempre estaría solo y que nadie podría quererlo o preocuparse por él. Así que cuando los animales lo metieron en otro orfanato, después de escapar de la 'gran' vigilancia de los magos, no se sorprendió, lo único que agradeció era que aquí vivieran muchas serpientes hambrientas de niños y conocedoras de su próximo dominio.

 **Hola, no se si en este capítulo se pueda ver la separación entre las escenas, en** **los anteriores no me dejaba, espero que ahora si.**


	5. 4

Ella sabía que esos hechizos serían necesarios y pronto todos entenderian el porque, así que caminó decidida y toco la puerta.

-¿Harry?- volvió a tocar, al no recibir respuesta entró, preocupada, adentró encontró a Harry con la cabeza entre las manos, intentando alejar recuerdos.

-Harry, debemos hablar, es importante- al oírla, el mencionado levantó la cara levemente, para después contestar.

-Si es sobre mi decisión, no la pienso cambiar, no sería correct..- no pudo continuar, fue interrumpido rápidamente.

-¡No estás viendo la situación realmente! No lo entiendes, pronto serán necesarios y no solo para sanarte, el riesgo del que siempre alertaste a Tom, ahora tú lo estas ignorando- mientras más hablaba, más pálido se volvía Harry y más nublados se volvían los ojos de Luna.

-¿Cuándo?- es todo lo que pregunto.

-Mas pronto de lo que crees, todas las esas muertes no podían ser cubiertas, Harry debes aprenderlos, eres el único capaz de transportarnos a los nueve, debemos cambiar la historia, por el bien del mundo mágico- sus ojos se nublaban más y más, hasta perder todo su brillo -no es algo que se deba pensar, es algo que se debe hacer- dió una pausa y continuo- buena suerte Harry, ahora debo ir a buscar narggles, adiós- se despidió y en las últimas frases volvió a ser la Luna que Harry conocía.

Justo cuando volvía a sus asuntos, Luna le volvió a hablar.

-Si no enfrentamos nuestros más grandes miedos, no podremos seguir hacia adelante- dicho esto se retiró, dejando a un Harry pensativo atrás.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, sin más preanbulo, se levantó y volvió a tomar el libro, suspirando, salió del despacho y se dirigió a las mazmorras, tiempo más tarde fue a donde sabía que se encontraban los demás, debían planear mucho y rápido.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el patio cuando vieron llegar a Luna, una hora después apareció Harry con un libro en brazos, antes de poder hacer o decir algo fueron interrumpidos.

-Se que dije antes que no usariamos los hechizos de tiempo, pero después de mucho pensar he llegado a la conclusión de que debemos usarlos, como plan de emergencia en caso de un ataque en masa, por eso necesito su ayuda y disponibilidad en este plan, tanto en su elaboración como en su ejecución, si llegase la necesidad-

Los demás asintieron confusos, pero confiaban en él y los gemelos preguntaron:

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-Ahora mismo, debemos terminar esto pronto-

Horas después el plan ya estaba hecho, solo faltaban pequeños e importantes detalles que seguían en discusión.

Neville, Theo, Pansy y Daphne querían viajar a la época de los medoreadores. Luna, los gemelos y Draco aseguraban que la época más segura sería la de Tom Riddle, Harry sabía que debían ir con Riddle si querían cambiar las cosas. La discusión término y la época se escogió, también eligieron como iban a renacer, ya que solo aparecer así sería muy peligroso y obvio. Después de arreglar los problemas, todos se retiraron a descansar en n sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto Harry, el cual se fue por otro caminó, iba a ver a una vieja 'amiga' qué 'moría' por su visita.

Antes de llegar a las mazmorras, fue interceptado por Luna.

-¿Estas conciente de que la venganza no es buena?- dijo apenas lo vió.

-Sí, pero esa tapu me debe demasiado como para no vengarme, además nadie lo recordará, cambiaremos la línea temporal- después prosiguió su caminó, Luna podría darle opciones, pero ya no tenía razón, su alma ya era negra.

-Aún así, sabes que no es buena, almenos no para tí o para ella-

Escuchó mientras seguía caminando.

Hoy podía ser el último día de la traidora y con ello de su venganza, hoy finalizaba con ella, tal vez incluso le daría lo que siempre suplicó, la posibilidad de morir, no rápidamente, claro.

Habían pasado dos años en ese orfanato, habían escuchado de las misteriosas desapariciones, pero seguían hay, no había escapatoria, su destino estaba sellado, debían obedecerle, hasta aquel día, que se fue.

Una pareja, ni muy joven, ni muy vieja, adoptó al causante de todo, lo acogieron y lo amaron como nadie jamás había hecho, le enseñaron lo que era la paz y el amor de familia.

Parecía que todo iría bien, pero él no podía permitir que su 'arma' tuviera sentimientos, debía romperlo para usarlo, en tres años sería el comienzo y, la carta, que para muchos sería una bendición, para el niño-que-vivió era su perdición y su eterna maldición.

Pero dejémoslo disfrutar de la paz antes de la tormenta, dejémosle estar seguro y ser feliz, aunque sea una sola vez y seremos recompensados con la sonrisa de un ángel, un ángel que solo trae muerte y desolación a su alrededor, un ángel que había caído para traer desgracia a los de su alrededor, un ángel oscuro y, a la vez, luminoso.


	6. 5

Hoy podía ser el último día de la traidora y con ello de su venganza, hoy finalizaba con ella, tal vez incluso le daría lo que siempre suplicó, la posibilidad de morir, no rápidamente, claro.

Pronto llegó a las mazmorras, paso descuidadamente por todas las celdas, hasta llegar a la última, en ella se encontraba una joven pelirroja, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre y de otras sustancias que no se podían identificar, su cabeza estaba agachada, su cuerpo estaba cansado y no sentía las muñecas o las manos, sin embargo, sus ojos aún tenían una ligera chispa de esperanza, una chispa que pronto sería apagada.

-Buenas noches, Ginevra- apenas oyó la voz, su cabeza se levantó rápidamente e intentó poner una cara de indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?- apenas terminó la pregunta, un nuevo corte apareció en su cuerpo.

-Nunca te dí permiso para decir mi nombre o tan siquiera hablar, comadreja- su voz era apenas un susurro, casi un siseó.

-No sabés con quién tratas Potter, pronto me sacaran de aquí y tú pagarás todo, sin embargo, me siento piadosa, si aceptas ser mi pareja y dejarme libre, culpare a los demás y tú y yo seremos libres- tenía la cabeza alzada de forma orgullosa, como si nada, su voluntad no había caído, así como su esperanza, muy pronto sería doblegada.

Una vez terminado su discurso, se escuchó una risa serpentina, que recorrió todas las mazmorras.

-Y, según tú, ¿quién te salvará?- cuestionó divertido.

-Mi familia y amigos e inclusive el gran Albus Dumbledore, vendrá por mí- exclamó, casi presumiendo, creyéndose importante y poderosa.

-Sabés siempre creí que las zorras eran más listas- Ginevra lo miró furiosa, más no la dejó interrumpir- tus amigos y gran parte de tú familia han muerto y tú 'gran' Albus Dumbledore también, no sabés cuánto disfruté matarlo- ella lo miró en shock, era imposible, estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, cuando recordó "gran parte de tú familia" eso no eran todos, alguien la salvaría, estaba segura de ello.

-Además, nunca traicionaría a mis amigos, no soy tu, eso me recuerda- movió la mano y Ginny empezó a gritar, mientras que en todo su cuerpo se tatuaba una sola palabra que se repetía una y otra vez: 'traidora'.

-Es para que nunca olvides porque estás aquí, pequeña zorra- no le pudo responder por el dolor.

La tinta era su sangre extraída directamente de su corazón, sin matarla, solo causando un 'levisimo' dolor.

-Lástima que está será nuestra última noche juntos, ¿no crees? Nos hubiéramos divertido tanto juntos, tú sangrando, yo causándote heridas y torturandote, sería magnífico, pero no será posible, una pena realmente, me gustaría disfrutar más de tus gritos, más hoy me siento benevolente y te daré un pequeño 'regalo'- entré la conciencia e inconsciencia a la cual era inducida por la tortura empezó a surgir la esperanza de la libertad- lo único malo es que yo no te lo puedo dar ello, ese placer será de los demonios, hasta nunca, Ginevra- acto seguido se desapareció dejando a una joven esperanzada y sangrante.

Esa noche durmió bien, tenía un anunció para los gemelos demonio, esperaba que no les hubiera molestado que se hubiera divertido con su recompensa antes de entregarla.

A la mañana siguiente solo se escucharon gritos provenientes de las mazmorras, los demonios se divirtieron e incluso Draco participó, compartiéndo como de costumbre, no se enojaron por su participación, lo felicitaron por su obra. Ginevra al fin perdía toda voluntad y toda esperanza de vivir, al fin habían quebrado su alma, al fin la habían roto.

El tiempo pasaba lento y seguro, con un peligro asomándose en el horizonte, disfrutarían las épocas de paz, mientras las tuvieran, pronto cambiaría todo, solo esperaban tener tiempo, eso era todo lo que necesitaban, tiempo.

\--hp--_hp_--hp--_hp_

Eran tiempos felices, era querido y amado, hasta la llegada de la carta y de la cabra multicolor, sus padres no lo juzgaron por su magia, es más lo apoyaron en todo lo posible, quedó sorteado en Slitheryn y se sentía orgulloso de ello, conoció a muchos niños, hizo amistad con un hurón blanco, así como enemigo de la comadreja, era felíz y no se metía en asuntos ajenos, ese año salió con las mejores calificaciones, dejando atrás a una nutria.

Una piedra fue robada, un ritual fue hecho, se realizó un gran llamado a los encapuchados de máscaras blancas, un lord regresó, más cuerdo y más poderoso, pero, a la vez, más débil, con simples y sencillos objetivos:

Hacerse con el poder y encontrar a el niño-que-vivió y su más grande opositor, la pasa loca obsesionada con los caramelos de limón.

Sin embargo, está ya planeaba su siguiente movimiento, la muerte del apoyo de su 'arma' y la perdición a todo aquel que quisiera evitarlo.

Gracias por leer

Cualquier error en nombres o palabras, haganmelo saber y lo corrigo.

Se despide **Aleinad Phantom.**


	7. 6

En este capítulo pondré entre paréntesis las escenas que van conforme la 'voz' va relatando.

Solo esperaban tener tiempo, eso era todo lo que necesitaban, tiempo.

Habían pasado dos años, todo cambió y no para bien. (Edificios destruidos y sangre en el pisó, una pausa donde todo se ve luminoso)

Hace un año los muggles habían descubierto la existencia del mundo mágico,(personas impactadas leyendo periódicos) Harry había intentado dialogar y formar lazos con ese mundo de tecnología,(representantes de todas las naciones viendo a Harry y hablando, no se puede entender nada), pero no fue posible, no después de los ataques de magos rebeldes (explosiones, luces de colores vuelan por el aire), los muggles, al ver el alcance de la magia, decidieron seguir el consejo del miedo e intentar exterminar a todos los magos, (balaceras contra sujetos con túnicas), al ver esto, se inició uno de los más grandes conflictos en la historia de la humanidad:

La tercera guerra mundial, magos vs muggles, magia vs tecnología. (Fondo negro, con eso en letras rojas).

Muchos magos se negaron a participar, defensores de muggles( magos discutiendo a gritos), solo colaboraron cuando sus familiares eran secuestrados y usados como experimento y aún así muchos se negaron hasta que fue muy tarde.( Paisaje sangriento y varitas tiradas)

Para cuando los magos entraron totalmente a la guerra (magos corriendo con varitas en mano listos para atacar) los no-mag ya sabían hasta donde era el alcance de la magia, así como sus limitaciones (los magos siendo repelidos y varios cuerpos de niños, mujeres y hombres siendo analizados por científicos).

Toda esperanza parecía pérdida y todo oportunidad, obstruida. (Pocos magos refugiados en Hogwarts), se había cumplido lo que Luna había predicho, todos habían ignorado aquel peligro, incluso aquel que antes lo había intentado prevenir (se ven de forma rápida los rostros de Luna, Harry y Tom).

Todo se perdió cuando Hogwarts cayó (el edificio en llamas y muchos cuerpos sin vida, con muchas cenizas flotando en el aire), después de ello los no-mag creyeron haber ganado, sin embargo, aún habían 9 magos vivos, 9 magos ocultos y en espera del momento adecuado para irse a una época mejor e intentar cambiarlo todo, para mejorar el presente.

Capítulo corto, pero es un capítulo de transición, pronto todo acabará y el destino cambiará o eso se espera.

Se despide **Aleinad Phantom**


	8. 7

-No tenemos tiempo- comentaban las voces.

-Debemos hacerlo- no había elección.

-No nos queda nada aquí- eso era más que obvio

-¡Harry!- siempre los veía a todos caer, ahora los salvaría, aún si eso significaba no volver a verlos, ahora yo caería.

Arde, mi mano derecha arde, hay hice el corte y lo ate al de todos los demás, la hoja encantada había provocado la salida de diversas sangres y el hechizo fue pronunciado por muchas voces.

Pronto todo se volvió un torbellino de imágenes, luces y sonidos, recuerdos extraviados por el tiempo. Habían acordado que cinco de ellos llegarían el mismo año que Tom y los otros cuatro un año después, no sabían que les correspondería a cada quien, pero lo hicieron.

Todo se ve rojo, después de un tiempo, escuchó voces:

-¡Aguanta, querida, aguanta!- era un hombre de eso estaba seguro.

-Falta poco, solo un poco más, por favor, no me dejes, resiste-

Después de unos instantes vislumbró luces y sonidos, tres llantos, uno era mío, los demás no los reconocía.

-Es un niño- es todo lo que dijo el hombre.

-Me alegro- habló una voz femenina y cansada.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- cuestionó el hombre.

-Para nosotros siempre será Belac Night Moon, pero el decidida su nombre cuando cumpla un año, cuando ya no pueda permanecer con nosotros-

-Si no hay de otra- el hombre suspiró cansado.

El año paso volando y las vivencias eran hermosas, sus padres siempre lo veían con anheló, disfrutando su estancia.

En los últimos dos meses buscaron a sus amigos, aunque su padre no lo supo, su madre si lo sabía, gracias a sus dones, en ese tiempo aprendió que sus padres no eran normales, pero no le importó el era felíz.

Al año encontraron las auras de tres de sus amigos, de Pansy, Daphne y de Theodore, las hallaron en un orfanato muggle, en cuanto pasaron enfrente de el, madre e hijo supieron que era el momento de la despedida.

-Cuidate mi pequeño, aquí estarás a salvó, ahora dime ¿Cuál será tu nombre?- no lo pensó mucho y le comunicó una sola frase:

-Yrrah Rettop Snave-

Suavemente le dejó en el suelo y le besó en la frente, posteriormente su padre se despidió diciendo:

-Cuando podamos nos reencontraremos, es una promesa- y se alejó rápidamente.

-Buena suerte, Yrrah, nunca nos olvides- fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un papel encima de mi y escuchar como sus padres desaparecían, posteriormente se durmió y se perdió del mundo. Esperaba que los demás estuvieran bien.

\--hp--hp--_hp_hp_

En su segundo año, todo fue un torbellino, primero con el cierre de la estación, tuvo que mandar a su lechuza Snow al colegio, pero el chico comadreja se fue en un auto volador, casi fue expulsado. Después corrió el rumor de la apertura de la cámara de los secretos, el año culminó con él siendo acusado de ser el heredero de Slitheryn y con la petrificación y muerte de varios estudiantes.

Su tercer año fue el más doloroso.

Su padrino Sirius Black había huido de Azkaban, con el objetivo de buscarlo y de paso matar a wortmail, con el tiempo logro demostrar su inocencia con la ayuda de Remus Lupin, uno de los antiguos medoreadores. Sin embargo, en las vacaciones de invierno se encontró con un 'regalo', sus padres habían sido asesinados a sangre fría, solo había una nota:

Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, espero te halla gustado mi regalo.

Solo pudo caer en el suelo, derramar lágrimas y jurar venganza contra la pasa, era la misma letra de la persona que le dió la capa en su primera Navidad en Hogwarts.

Se vengaría no importaba cuanto tiempo tardara, era una promesa.

La cabra se arrepentiría por siempre el haberse metido en su vida, le demostraría quien es realmente Harry James Potter.

Después de ello Patfood lo adoptó, juntó a Monny, como amigos, mientras Patfood se recuperaba la biblioteca Black estaba a su disposición y tenía todo un verano por delante.

Las artes oscuras eran sumamente intrigantes y fáciles y los ideales de la guerra muy interesantes.

El destino ya estaba hechado.


	9. 8

Se durmió y se perdió del mundo. Esperaba que los demás estuvieran bien.

Los años pasan rápido, siendo cada uno, una vuelta. Solo nueve jóvenes se daban a la tarea de apreciarlos, ellos sabían que quedaban pocos y pronto esperaban cambiar al mundo, atreviendose a enfrentar al destino de ser necesario.

Separados por un año, los jóvenes estaban a punto de ingresar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, las primeras cinco cartas fueron mandadas y ellos se repartieron las casas.

Dos leones iguales, un dragón serpentino, una Luna vestida de azúl y plata y un león transformado en tejón. Cuatro serpientes llegarían el siguiente año, por ahora sólo se acomodaban y esperaban el momento de la llegada de su lord.

Un año después.

Pv Harry/Yrrah

Estaba a punto de abordar el expreso a Hogwarts en compañía de sus amigos Pansy Nosnikrap, Daphne Ssargneerg y Theodore Tton. Esperaban encontrarse pronto con los demás.

Se acomodaron en el bajón de siempre y esperaron. Rápidamente llegaron los otros, se empezaron a saludar, se presentaron como: Luna Doogevol, Neville Nottobgnol, Draco Yoflam y Fred y George Yelsaew. Todos estaban felices de volverse a ver, estaban listos para enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Pronto llegamos a Hogwarts y con ello a la selección, estaba a nervioso y me lamentaba el ser chaparro, no podía ver a Tom, podía ver a todos los demás en sus casas, no estaba asustado, soy Slitheryn, pronto nos llamaron, primero Pansy, corta espera, Slitheryn, luego yo fui al taburete y me coloqué el sombrero, escuchandolo pensar.

-Interesante, muy interesante, sos del futuro, umm.. sabes bien lo que quieres, aún sabiendo que cualquier casa te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, tienes valentia y caballerosidad, lealtad y agradó por el trabajo duro, inteligencia y creatividad, por no decir una mente abierta, astucia y demás, sin embargo, quieres y esperás una sola casa, ¿Cierto?-

No contesté pero el ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bien- suspiró-, buena suerte peleando contra el destino y el tiempo- tomo aire y finalmente gritó- ¡Slitheryn!-

Antes de pararme el sombrero susurro- buena suerte, niño de lo imposible, logra lo que yo no pude- me fui a sentar a la mesa, internamente desconcertado, con la frente en alto y prosiguió la selección.

Todos seleccionados a Slitheryn, habíamos vuelto a casa.

Pv Tom

Entre los estudiantes, analizaba a cada estudiante de mi casa, que todavía no imaginaban lo que estaba pasando, aún no, por ahora sólo planeaba como llegar a ser respetado, los nuevos fueron recibidos por Yoflam, me pregunto como les ira en la sala común, y a donde irían, abría que esperara para ver.

\--hp--hp--_hp_hp_hp_

Cuarto año y nuevos retos, empezando con la visita al mundial de quidditch, seguido del acercamiento de la comadreja menor y para culminar las vacaciones un ataque mortífago, sencillo no?

En el colegio el anuncio del torneo de los tres magos, que resultaron ser cuatro, metiéndole en problemas y una casi muerte.

Además una alianza con el señor oscuro, nada del otro mundo, un señor oscuro muy joven o al menos mas de lo que esperaba.

Ese fin de año aclaró la noche que marco su existencia y con ello descubrió a su mayor enemigo, aquel que le había robado todo.


	10. 9

Pv Tom

Al término de la selección nos dirigimos a las mazmorras con la guía de los prefectos, pronto llegamos a la entrada de la sala común, la contraseña era 'ad eternum' no era la típica contraseña, pero me gustaba, después nos acomodaron en la sala, era tiempo de la selección interna, pronto veríamos que eran cada niño, yo seguía solo, mi cuarto era muy antiguo y nadie tenía idea de a qué fantasma le correspondía y lo tomaban como una humillación, pronto los haría pagar.

Pv Harry

La contraseña era curiosa y me daba un mal presentimiento y eso me molestaba, pero bueno eso lo analizaria en la hermosa oscuridad de mi cuarto.

Los fantasmas se empezaron a acercarse a todos los de nuevo ingreso y con ello seleccionaban a los propicios, una antigua tradición que todas las otras casas habían olvidado y una forma de definir el futuro de los estudiantes en la jerarquía de Slitheryn.

Pronto todos fueron seleccionados, menos yo, para mí solo se abrió una puerta que me llamaba, sabía perfectamente de que fantasma era la habitación, no mire para atrás antes de entrar, ya había llegado a mi lugar.

Pv narrador

La sala común había quedado en silencio tras la selección de Yrrah, segundos después todos se retiraron y un confuso Tom Riddle se acercó a su puerta llevando su cara de poker, no sabía si el niño sería útil o no, por ahora sólo se iría a dormir.

Pasó y sin hablar se acomodaron en el cuarto donde, en vez de dormir, se quedaron mirando a la ventana, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, pensamientos grises, poco después de las dos de la mañana ambos fueron acogidos en los brazos de Morfeo, dos almas que una vez fueron una, dos almas tristes y olvidadas.

\--hp--hp--_hp_hp_hp_

Quinto año y pequeños roces con el Lord oscuro, un intentó de la orden del fénix de ganarse su confianza y el intentó de asesinato a su padrino por parte de la pasa, el murciélago desconfía de la cabra y se acerca a la serpiente de ojos verdes, y a sus cómplices a los demonios iguales, al dragón serpentino, las damas ocultas y a la serpiente lectora.

Pronto se unirían el tejón disfrazado de león y la luna que intentaría crear un futuro mejor para todo el mundo.

Ese año fue revelada la 'profecía' qué nadie creyó al venir de la boca de la pasa adicta a los dulces de limón.

Una profecía que nadie creyó y otra necesaria que nadie escuchó y con ello al mundo condenó.

Aquel nacido en el séptimo mes

Y el señor oscuro

Han de enfrentarse

Por una sola decisión

El mundo arderá

Y los magos se acabarán

Los protegidos que

Desconocen la verdad

La hallaran

Y con ello el fin vendrá

Esten alerta del avisó

De aquel nacido en el séptimo mes

Y a la decisión

Que él y el señor oscuro harán

Cuiden sobre todo

A los soldados de la oscuridad.

Ss, Hh, Gg, Rr.

Primera 'profecía' ¿bien o mal hecha?

Gracias por leer

Aleinad Phantom


	11. 10

Ambos fueron acogidos en los brazos de Morfeo, dos almas que una vez fueron una, dos almas tristes y olvidadas.

A la mañana siguiente Yrrah se despertó muy temprano como para ser sábado, Tom seguía dormido o al menos eso aparentaba, Yrrah se dirigió al baño donde se aseo y se arreglo, luego bajó era hora de ver a sus amigos y descubrir que había pasado con ellos.

En la sala común ya lo esperaban Pansy, Daphne, Theo y Draco, a este último, hace 11 años que no lo veía, así que apenas se vieron, se abrazaron, cuando se separaron pregunto sin palabras, que le había pasado en ese tiempo.

-No conozco a mis padres, crecí en un orfanato muggle en un poblado del norte juntó con los demás, llegamos un año antes, como estaba previsto y todavía no hay movimiento- era un reporte simple y no revelaba mucho a los demás sobre su vida en este tiempo.

Apenas lo escuchó, empezó a buscar posibilidades de lo que les pudo haber pasado ¿No hubo nada malo? Esperaba que no, su alma no soportaría otra perdida.

-¿Harry?- le llamo Draco, después de moverlo un poco -debemos ir a desayunar-

El aludido asintió, pero antes de salir dijo.

-Ahora me llamó Yrrah- dicho esto salió en dirección al comedor, esperando encontrarse con el resto y así sacarles más información sobre su estadía en esos tiempos.

Pv Tom

Escuche al niño arreglarse y salir del cuarto, cuando finalmente no oí ruidos, me levanté y me arregle, mientras esperaba que el niño no se metiera en problemas, que me pudieran perjudicar a mí. Baje a la sala común y no ví a nadie, solo la sensación de oscuridad que ya tenía de por si tenía la sala, me acerque al fuego y disfruté por unos segundos de su calor, acercando mis dedos levemente, para luego dirigirme al gran comedor, hay estaban el niño y sus 'amigos', además de Yoflam, curioso, todo el año pasado estuvo prácticamente solo o con unos Griffindor's a 'escondidas' y ahora estaba con esos niños de primero, eso era algo que se habría de tener en consideración, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos, me fuí acercando a la esquina más alejada de la mesa de profesores y de los niños, me dedique a desayunar y observar a mi alrededor, poco antes de que acabará, se empezó a llenar el comedor y con ello de Griffindor's con deseos de molestar serpientes, era mejor irse ante de que molestaran.

Aprovechando que era sábado sin clases me dirigí a la biblioteca, esperando encontrar nuevos hechizos y maldiciones, sería bastante interesante mandar a uno o a dos a la enfermería, pero primero debía aprender a usarlos adecuadamente, ya después, bueno, solo diría que los chicos tendrían menos posibilidades de reproducción.

\--hp--hp--_hp_hp_hp

Sexto año y con ello nuevas experiencias. La comadreja menor había aceptado la marca en el verano y, al regresar a clases, se había vuelto su novia, en un intento de no prestar atención al señor oscuro, en ese transcurso se había hecho con el libro del príncipe mestizo gracias a Slughorn, además de un 'pequeño accidente' con un Weasel desangrado, no había ninguna prueba en su contra, ese año sólo se reportaron muertes de muggles, las cuales se tapaban, pronto el mundo mágico sería de ellos.

Para el final del año había terminado con la mini-comadreja después de un incidente bastante placentero con el Lord y con ello marco el inicio del fin de la segunda guerra mágica y el inicio de la tercera, las piezas caían y el mundo se preparaba para romperse y caer.

El amor esta perdido

La belleza y la luz

Se han desvanecido del

Jardín de las Delicias

Pero yo peleare y resistire

Angel of Darkness


	12. 11

Pov Tom

Había pasado una semana desde que entramos, las clases seguían y cada día era distinto, no había hablado con el niño y el no se había acercado, se juntaba con una extraña combinación de estudiantes: dos leones, una aguila, un tejón y una serpiente de mi año, además de tres serpientes de su año, bastante curioso a la vista de cualquiera, el director estaba muy contento por ello, pensando que eso lograría que las casas se unieran y que las rivalidades quedarán en el olvido, y otro tanto de cursilerías, se estaba poniendo viejo.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore también los miraba, sobre todo al niño y, de vez en cuando, a mí, con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Dejando eso de lado todo estaba bien, por ahora.

Además el discurso de bienvenida Slughorn no era muy calmante, eran tiempos difíciles para las serpientes, ahora más con la llegada del nuevo señor oscuro, un tal Grindenwall.

Pov Yrrah/Harry

El tiempo pasaba tranquilo, por el momento no nos habían molestado, solo cuchicheaban a nuestro alrededor, había tenido que poner hechizos silenciadores en mi cama, sino Tom ya sabría de mis 'agradables' sueños.

Con los chicos todo iba bien y en orden, esperaba que la paz persistiera todo lo posible, esperaba que Grindenwall no causará problemas.

Pov narrador.

Ni Tom o Yrrah imaginaban que tenían muy poco tiempo y que pronto todo se rompería, todo cambiaría, la pregunta era ¿para bien o para mal?

\--hp--hp--_hp_hp_

Séptimo año y con el traiciones y sufrimientos.

La comadreja menor, despechada y dolida, decidió vengarse del lord, habló con la cabra y planeó el final de la segunda guerra mágica, mientras tanto Harry al fin estaba feliz y completo, tenía a sus amigos y a alguien que lo amaba sin importar que, pero como siempre la felicidad existió en su vida, solo para después dejarlo triste, hueco y solo, al final del año la muerte de aquel que lo amo más halla del tiempo, fue el golpe final y la venganza se convirtió en su única razón para vivir y en su única consejera.

Cuando la oscuridad desciende

El dolor es todo

Lo que el Ángel of Darkness

Dejará atrás

Y yo peleare

E intentaré resistir.

Ángel of Darkness


	13. 12

Pov narrador

En los siguientes días ni Tom o Yrrah se acercaron, el curso escolar pasaba perezoso y tranquilo.

Yrrah se sentía intranquilo, todos sus años en Hogwarts siempre habían sido muy movidos, tal vez no intervenía, pero si investigaba los secretos del castillo, ahora sólo tenía que vigilar a la cabra loca y a Tom, pero ninguno hacía nada, a pesar de que ambos tenían planes.

Las pesadillas se volvían más frecuentes cada día y esta vez no había nadie que lo consolara.

Pov Yrrah/Harry

Cada día intentaba retrasar la hora de dormir o estar muy cansado antes de ello, me convertía en una presa fácil, pero me ayudaba a seguir sin quebrarme tanto. Pronto sería Samhain y después Mayo, ambas fechas siempre significaban algo malo para mi o para la gente que amaba, ambas fechas dolían y en ambas caía en la agonía de las pesadillas. Eran noches de encerrarme en mi cuarto a contemplar las estrellas mientras esperaba al día y con el mi salvación de la oscuridad.

Pronto, más rápido de lo que debería, llegó Samhain, en el colegio se celebraba Halloween por culpa de la vieja cabra y la maleabilidad de Dippet, hoy sólo me encerraría en mi cuarto a esperar el amanecer.

Pov Tom

Estábamos todos reunidos en el gran comedor, menos el niño, aunque si estaban sus amigos.

En medio de toda la celebración me desapareci en dirección a las mazmorras.

Pov Luna

Ni Tom o Yrrah estaban en la sala, era un inicio, o al menos eso esperaba, los chicos no lo notaban, yo solo rezaba, esperando que esta vez mis visiones no se cumplieran, Yrrah merecía ser feliz, aunque sea una sola vez.

Pov Yrrah

La noche se hacía cada vez más larga y el sueño, acompañado de las pesadillas, se acercaba rápidamente, odió esta parte del día, el intermedio entre este tiempo y los recuerdos de otra época, mi cuerpo fatigado, caía lentamente en el sopor que significa el dormir, antes esta parte del día era hermosa, lo era cuando él estaba para velarme por la noche, ahuyentando todo mal solo con su presencia y su consuelo, sin embargo, esos tiempos habían acabado y yo me había quebrado.

Pov Tom

Cuando llegue a las mazmorras, el niño dormía, se revolvía un poco, pero solo por hoy velaria su sueño, leyendo un libro, pero a su lado.

Pov Yrrah/Harry

La oscuridad desciende y me envuelve, el caos y la destrucción que la guerra creo, me acechan, queriendo quebrarme aún más, esta vez nadie esta a mi lado, pero yo peleare y resistire, mi paraíso colapsó, tengo a los chicos, pero ellos también están lejos, el mundo estaba a mis pies, pero cayó en manos de muggles, y yo me volví solo una sombra, intentó correr, pero no hay a donde huir, puedo pelear, pero se que será en vano, mi destino nunca fue ser feliz.

Al final siempre veo a Tom caer, mientras intentó salvarlo del abismo.

\--hp--hp--_hp_hp_--

Hola! Como soy una curiosa muy curiosa, me gustaría que contestaran las siguientes preguntas:

-Casa de Hogwarts

-¿Quién creen que mato a los Potter's?

-¿Quién es el Ángel of Darkness?

-¿1 o 2?

-¿Animes de acción que recomienden?

(Espero que hayan elegido bien, puede que algunas tengan que ver con la historia)


	14. 13

**Pov Tom.**

El niño se empezó a remover y a llorar mientras hablaba.

-No, no ¡No! ¡Tom!-

Me extrañó que gritara mi nombre pero podía ser otro Tom, lo ignore e intente acercarme, pero él hablo antes, aún sin percatarse de mi presencia

-No me dejes solo, por favor, no lo soportare otra vez-

Sin previo aviso lo abracé, y le empecé a acariciar la cabeza, provocando que se quedará estático e intentará alejarse

-Sueltame- ni loco.

-No- _no puedo_.

-Vete- tampoco.

-Este también es mi cuarto- sonreí internamente, y el lo pensó un poco.

-Vete de mi cama-

Estaba loco si creía que le haría caso.

 **Pov Yrrah\Harry**

No lo soportaría mucho si Tom me seguía abrazando, me volvería a romper y caería, no me hacía caso y no se iba, debía agradecerlo, Tom no era realmente cariñoso de adulto y eran extraños sus momentos así, pero no debía acercarme, era peligroso para ambos, sobre todo para él, pronto debería alejarme.

-No estás solo- dijo de repente

-Claro que si- contesté

-¿Acaso yo no existo?- pregunto.

-No en mi mundo- nunca había mentido tanto- eres alguien que nunca debió conocerme- _y mucho menos amarme._

-Que pena, pero en el mío si existes tú, así que me presentó, soy Tom Riddle ¿y tú?- dijo mientras estiraba la mano.

-Soy un alma que vaga en la oscuridad buscando acercarse a la luz, pero me puedes llamar Yrrah Rettop- no acepte la mano -no buscó amigos-

-Que pena porque ya tienes varios, leones, serpientes e incluso creó que tienes una amiga aguila y un tejón- acosador.

-Deja de acosarme- por favor

-No te acoso, solo observó como buena serpiente- si claro y yo soy Salazar.

-Dejame dormir- no pido mucho.

-Nadie te detiene de dormirte- ¿y tu abrazo es nadie?

-No me sueltas- me soltó y el calor y la protección se fueron.

-Vale tranquilo, hasta mañana, niño- y se retiró a su cama.

-Hasta mañana, acertijo- me dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y después se fue a dormir.

Puede que hoy si pueda completar la noche.

 **Pov narrador.**

Esa noche ambos durmieron en paz, sin embargo, la decisión aún no estaba tomada, ¿alejarse o acercarse? ¿salvarlo o salvarse?

Una solo elección puede cambiar todo un destino.

Tom e Yrrah se empezaron a acercar la pregunta ahora es ¿para bien o para mal?

\--hp--_hp_--hp--_hp_--hp--_hp_--hp--_hp_

Un año fue todo lo que necesito la serpiente de ojos verdes para armar un ejército, y otro para dominar a todo el mundo mágico, nadie supo como, fue de una forma silenciosa y planificada.

Su ejército triunfó y la culpa de todo la tuvo la cabra, sus palabras y sus acciones condenaron a todo un mundo, ¿su delito? Declarar a la serpiente como el vencedor, esperando hundirlo y lo único que alimentó fue a su sed de sangre y creó una mayor necesidad de venganza.

La muerte de la vieja cabra, fue lo que finalmente rompió el alma de la serpiente y con las muertes crearás por la guerra atrajeron un cambió que terminaría en muerte para todos y un intento de cambió, para poder vivir.

Papillon Noir

(Dagaes)


	15. 14

**Pov Luna.**

Hace dos semanas fue Samhain y dentro de poco serían las vacaciones de Yule, ninguno deseaba volver. Yrrah seguía analizando si era prudente acercarse al Tom de esta época.

Yo no podía ayudarlo, el debía escoger ¿Salvarse o salvarlo? Lo único que anheló es que esta vez no acabe mal, ruego porque mis visiones no se cumplan.

-¿Estás bien, Luna?- una voz me saco de mis lúgubres pensamientos.

-Estoy bien, Tobías- era mi único amigo de Ravenclaw, me acompañaba a estudiar y a pasar el rato, no me quejo, mi destino ya esta atado a él.

 **Pov Draco.**

Todos lo sabíamos, aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo, Harry estaba muy mal, su único impulsó, desde la muerte de Tom, había sido la venganza y,cuando la logró, el dirigir al mundo mágico, incluso en época de crisis, sin embargo, en estos momentos no sabía a ciencia cierta que lo impulsaba ¿SeríaTom-joven su nuevo impulso?¿O habría algo externo? No lo sabía y eso me frustraba, debía hablar con los gemelos, ellos también habían cambiado, pero la pregunta realmente era ¿Cuál de nosotros no lo había hecho?

 **Pov narrador.**

Mientras Draco y Luna se perdían en sus respectivos pensamientos, en la mesa de las serpientes algo curioso pasaba.

 **Pov Tom.**

Era apenas hora del desayuno y el niño estaba rodeado de sus amigos, bromeando y conversando, sin llegar a perder la máscara, de pronto ocurrió algo muy curioso, el niño recibió una carta y un paquete de una lechuza negra, con partes rojas, era muy interesante, él nunca había recibido nada, no es porque lo observada, sino por la cara sorprendida de sus amigos, tan pronto acabé mi comida, me dirigí a mi cuarto, intentando olvidar al niño y concentrarme en mi tarea de transfiguración, mi ida no tenía nada que ver con la del niño, solo iba a hacer tarea, para dentro de una semana.

 **Pov Yrrah\Harry.**

No puedo creerlo, me niego a creerlo, sin embargo, hay están la carta y el paquete ¿Debo abrirla? No esperaba nada de ellos, sin embargo era obvio que estaba destinada a mi y que ellos la escribieron ¿Quién más conocía aquel nombre, del cual ni a mis amigos les había contado de él, mucho menos de su origen? No cabía duda alguna, debía leerla, esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

 **Pov Theodore.**

Harry había salido corriendo y Tom poco después, claro que este detalle nadie lo noto, estuve a punto de bufar ¿Asi se hacen llamar serpientes?¿Donde quedo la astucia y el observar-analizar antes de actuar? ¡Bakas! Daba igual, solo esperaba que Tom ayudará a sanar a Harry, si él no lo lograba, nadie lo lograría.

 **Pov narrador.**

Los chicos tienen puestas sus esperanzas en Tom y las piezas empiezan a encontrar su lugar, el destino va siendo tejido y las moiras deciden que hilo cortar, una sola decisión puede salvarte o condenarte.

 _¿Salvarte o salvarme?_

¿ _Vivir o pedecer?_

¿ _Resistir o simplemente perder?_

 _Si he de elegir quien ha de vivir_

 _¿Soy diferente a los falsos dioses?_

 _Sin embargo no escogí yo solo_

 _Tus elecciones te condenaron_

 _y hace mucho_

 _Que tu destino quedo sellado_

 _Me dejaste solo_

 _Enmedio de la oscuridad_

 _Y del sufrimiento_

 _La lluvia cae,_

 _Opacando a mis lágrimas_

 _He perdido toda ilusión_

 _He visto a miles caer_

 _Intentando alcanzar y tocar_

 _A esa ilusión_

 _De un mundo mejor_

 _¿Soy diferente a los falsos dioses?_

 _Si al mundo antes le falle_

 _Intentó rehacer mis elecciones_

 _¿Ahora son mejores_

 _O he vuelto a fracasar_

 _Intentando al mundo salvar?_

 _¿O sigo siendo egoísta_

 _Por intentar a tu lado_

 _Volver a estar?_

 _Solo tu me salvas_

 _A la vez que me condenas_

Autor desconocido

(Dagaes)

hp_'_hp_

 **Hola!! Espero les guste el capítulo.**

En el anterior dice autor desconocido porque no es Yrrah, sino @#$$y y el todavía no nace.

Hora de preguntas

-¿De quién es el paquete y la carta que recibió Yrrah?

-¿Qué otras parejas shipeas?

-¿Fujoshi, Fundashi o curioso muy curioso?

-¿Luna, Draco o Theo?

-¿Qué personaje de Hp revivirias?

Y eso es todo

Se despide Dagaes.


End file.
